


Pain in the Ass

by PattRose



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, National Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milt decides to celebrate a holiday but Russ isn’t so keen on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain in the Ass

Pain in the Ass  
By PattRose  
Summary: Milt decides to celebrate a holiday but Russ isn’t so keen on it. 

 

Russ came walking towards the kitchen, short bed-head all over the place and smiled at his lover making breakfast and coffee in the kitchen. “Morning, Milt. Do I have time for a shower?”

Milt smiled at the man he was in love with and answered, “Hurry it up.”

Russ walked into the bathroom and was in there about ten minutes when he called out, “Milt, you want to come in here for a moment?”

Milt opened up the bathroom door and asked, “What?”

“What’s with the rubber ducky stickers in the tub?”

“Russ, January is National Bath Safety Month. I noticed you almost slipped last week on the slick surface and decided I would remedy the situation.”

“But, Milt does it have to be rubber ducky’s?”

“Hurry up, breakfast is getting cold,” Milt said as he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

About ten minutes later, Russ came walking out, wearing his robe and sat down at the table, after seeing that breakfast was already there. “Milt, you know I don’t really like oatmeal, right?”

“It’s National Oatmeal month, and we’re celebrating at least one day. One day isn’t going to kill you, Russ.”

“Fine.” Russ started moving the cereal around, not really eating it and Milt finally said, “Either eat it, or I don’t talk to you for the month. Take your pick.”

Russ actually thought about it before he started eating his oatmeal, which pissed Milt off to no end. _He had to think about the choice?_

“So, what’s up with the National Monthly things?” Russ wondered.

“I just found out that there were some cool things to celebrate for the month of January. Some of them could be celebrated more than once, too,” Milt explained.

Russ finished his oatmeal and slid the bowl to the middle of the table. He acted like the oatmeal was going to reproduce in the bowl or something. He then looked down at his coffee and realized it wasn’t coffee at all. “Milt, what is this?”

Milt looked at him like he was an idiot and replied, “It’s hot tea. This is National Hot Tea Month, too.”

“I don’t really care for hot tea and you know that.”

Milt glared at him and said, “Tough. Now, drink it and be done with it. You only have to celebrate once.”

“Please tell me that’s it and there aren’t any more celebrations for this month,” Russ hoped.

“One more, Russ and you’re going to like it.”

“What? I don’t like the way you’re smiling. That usually means you’re up to something.”

“I got up early today and made homemade potato soup. I know how much you like it and it’s…”

“Don’t tell me, it’s National Soup Month?” Russ asked, very cleverly.

“Exactly… Was that so bad, Russ?”

“No, it wasn’t that bad. Well, except for the rubber ducky’s and the oatmeal. Other than that, it was fine.”

“Russ, you didn’t mind the hot tea?”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about the tea. Not my favorite. But the soup sounds wonderful and I’m glad it’s National Soup Month.”

“Me too, Russ. Happy January.”

Russ got up, walked over to Milt and pulled Milt in for a kiss and said, “Happy January to you, too.”

The end


End file.
